Upendi
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Kolejny porno fik z serii ekstremalnych zjawisk pogodowych. Typowe PWP. Znów Horitsuba, tyle że w wydaniu zagranicznym i urlopowym.


**A/N.: **Jeszcze raz podkreślam, że jest to PWP i M pełną mordką, więc jeśli ktoś nie czuję się na siłach, by kosztować podobnej, ambitnej-inaczej fanfikcji, to niech bez żalu daruje sobie tę lekturę. Napisałam porn dla samej idei pornu. I tyle.

Coś czuję, że jeśli trafię do tych samych zaświatów, co pan Walter, to będę się przed nim gęsto tłumaczyć.

A teraz enjoy your trauma, jak zwykle nie pogardzę żadnym komentarzem, czy innym czytelniczym spostrzeżeniem.

* * *

Jeszcze kilka lat temu, gdyby ktoś powiedział Kurogane, że będzie włóczył się w trakcie istnego potopu z nieba, śmiał się do i z tego potopu oraz przekrzykiwał wiatr i grzmoty piorunów, Kurogane poradziłby temu kogoś, aby zaprzestał gadania tego, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, bo to niezdrowe dla słuchających. A teraz, proszę, Kurogane łaził w najlepsze w ulewie, w dodatku w obcym kraju i w towarzystwie swojego partnera-idioty.

Każdą część garderoby (łącznie z bielizną) lepiła się do wuefisty, w butach chlupotało, a jego osobisty portfel, zdawałoby się bezpiecznie schowany w plecaku, zapewne właśnie swobodnie dryfował wraz z portfelem i okularami przeciwsłonecznymi Faia.

Tak właściwie dlaczego, do ciężkiego diabła, znajdowali się na ulicy w samym środku ulewnego deszczu, popychani przez porywisty wiatr?

Trudno udzielić jednoznacznej odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Po prostu obudzili się siódmego poranka ich egzotycznego urlopu, obejrzeli prognozę, z której, z winy bariery językowej, zrozumieli piąte przez dziesiąte. Zapowiadano deszcze, owszem. Ale byle deszcz nie popsuje im przecież zabawy, prawda? Lepiej nie inwestować w żadną dłuższą wycieczkę, za to przechadzka, dłuższy spacer po mieście i popołudniowa kąpiel w morzu wydają się dobrym sposobem na spędzenie tego niepewnego pod względem meteorologicznym dnia.

Zmierzył długim spojrzeniem sylwetkę, oddalonego o kilka kroków od niego, Faia. Deszcz nie umniejszał głupolowi na atrakcyjności, w żadnym wypadku. Zwykle puszyste włosy zmieniły się w lśniącą masę w kolorze starego złota, a przemoknięta koszulka tylko podkreślała wszystkie smukłe Faiowe linie, jego płaski brzuch i szerokie barki. Kurogane patrzył, rumienił się i nie rozumiał.

Nie potrafił stwierdzić w czym tkwił szkopuł zaistniałej, mocno erotycznej sytuacji, która nie powinna mieć miejsca. To znaczy, nie powinna mieć miejsca w tak… intensywnej odsłonie. Nie mieli lat naście, byli ze sobą wystarczająco długo, by szalejące hormony miały czas się uspokoić, ustabilizować. Nie pierwszy raz wybrali się z Faiem na wakacje – to już był ich… huuh, bodaj dziesiąty wspólny wypad poza Horitsubowe granice. Co prawda, zazwyczaj były to wypady weekendowe, no, góra trwające cały tydzień, niekiedy towarzyszył im w nich Yuui. Nie znaczy to też, że nie zdarzyło się, by Fai z Kurogane pozostawali sam na sam w jednym pokoju przez kilka dób, tyle że… zazwyczaj potrafili znaleźć pewne optimum, rozsądnie porozdzielać czas na wielorakie aktywności. I znów należy się kolejne, małe sprostowanie – teraz, na tym śródziemnomorskim urlopie również, wbrew pozorom, spędzali czas przeróżnie i starali się spróbować, zobaczyć, poczuć wszystko to, czego nie mieli okazji poznać nigdy wcześniej. Nie wybrali pakietu ze z góry ustalonymi wycieczkami po to, by już na miejscu spokojnie (czy raczej, jak się okazało, spontanicznie) podejmować decyzję, czy dzień dzisiejszy chcą spędzić na plaży i włóczeniu się po miasteczku, czy też zechcą zakosztować historii, architektury i innych estetycznych lub intelektualnych przyjemności.

Kurogane nie wiedział, czy to kwestia klimatu, czy coś siedziało w wodzie, tutejszym jedzeniu, czy ogólnie pojętej atmosferze. Nie miał ochoty rzucać się na Faia przy ludziach, nie, nie. Po co stosować jakieś prostackie, iście troglodyckie zagrywki bez odrobiny smaku, skoro można uczestniczyć w nieustannej – naprawdę, zupełnie serio nieustannej – grze w uwodzenie aka „Kto Pierwszy Pęknie"? Fai niespostrzeżenie wsuwał łapę pod koszulkę Kurogane, drapał po łopatce i wycofał się zanim Kurogane mógł cokolwiek przedsięwziąć. W akcie odwetu Kurogane całował Faia w kark, kiedy ten najmniej się tego nie spodziewał. Więc Fai przy byle okazji muskał palcami rozporek Kurogane. Kurogane odpłacał ściskając udo Faia pod stołem, itp., itd.

Ale wracając: coś w tej mieścinie, w tym skrzącym się oceanie i napuchniętych palmach sprawiało, że lepili się do siebie jak zakochane szczeniaki, jak jacyś kretyni. Już trzeciego dnia ich pobytu, kiedy wstali wcześnie, jeszcze przed wschodem słońca, w pełni zmotywowani do wypatrywania polujących delfinów (Kurogane mniej zmotywowany, niż Fai, ale zachował to dla siebie, żeby nie psuć głupolowi zabawy), chemik wysnuł pewne celne spostrzeżenie. Czyściutkie, różane słońce wynurzyło się ponad linię horyzontu, delfinów nie było. Tenże deficyt duet nauczycielski próbował sobie zastąpić mnogością przytuleń i innych czułości. I gdzieś w trakcie tej całej wymiany uścisków i całusów Fai uśmiechnął się szeroko i przeszczęśliwie i powiedział: „Coś mi się zdaje, że trafiliśmy do Upendi". I drań miał, cholera, rację.

Nie potrzebowali odpowiedniej pory, żadnej szczególnej okazji, żeby… żeby _coś_ się wydarzało. Przykłady? Proszę bardzo: Kurogane przymierzał przed lustrem w pokoju hotelowym nowo zakupione kąpielówki. Fai prędko pozbawił go tych kąpielówek – wylądowali w łóżku. Zakupili piękne, dojrzałe mango. Wkrótce niewinne owoce zaowocowały lepkimi od soku, gorącym jak samo piekło pocałunkami – wylądowali w łóżku. Co jeszcze…? „Hej, pokojówki złożyły pościel w… to chyba łabędzie? Czego to ludzie nie wymyślą. Trzeba to jakoś uczcić. Chciałbyś może…?", więcej dodawać nie trzeba. Autentyk. Flourite śmiał się z tego związku przyczynowego jeszcze przez następne kilka godzin, Kurogane zbywał go pełnym godności, zmęczonym milczeniem. Doszło do tego, że obawiali się przebywać zbyt długo w pokoju, w pobliżu szerokiego, diabelsko wygodnego łóżka, które – bądźmy szczerzy – już zaczynało pechowo trzeszczeć. Wszak nie wiadomo było, kiedy Tajemniczy Hormon uderzy. Żeby chociaż na zewnątrz, wśród cywilizacji było bezpieczniej... A skąd, patrz: „Kto Pierwszy Pęknie". Hm, wyglądało to tak, jakby wyjeżdżając na wakacje pozostawili za sobą nie tylko wszystkie troski i obowiązki, ale i większość codziennych zahamowań. Ciekawe, co świntuch Freud by na to powiedział.

Taak, to było… to było jak całodobowa jazda na endorfinach bez trzymanki. A jednak, mimo wszystko wuefista podskórnie przeczuwał, że już za tydzień (echhh), gdy wsiądą do powrotnego samolotu, wszystko wróci do normy. Znów będą odpowiedzialnymi (no, może tylko odrobinę stukniętymi) dorosłymi ludźmi. Wychowawcami! Nie będą mieć czasu i sił na podobne dzikie jazdy, powróci stały, sprawdzony i miły schemat łóżkowy „raz, dwa razy na tydzień", obecny pazerny „raz, czy dwa razy na dzień, no i może ewentualnie jeszcze raz w nocy" pójdzie do diabła!

Upendi, niespodziewany miesiąc miodowy, popieprzony sen nastolatki (ten sam, co to o nim ta jedna Perry śpiewała…), nazwijcie to sobie ludzie jak chcecie, ale to było TO.

I TO znów się wydarzało. W tych ekstremalnych warunkach pogodowych, gdzie z nieba lały się strumienie wody, a wiatr robił co mógł, żeby upodobnić się do swojego krewniaka tornada Kurogane był diablo szczęśliwy i obchodziło go niewiele więcej, prócz równie rozpromienionego (pomimo absolutnego braku słońca) Faia. Przemoczony Flourite lgnął do wyższego mężczyzny, sprawiając, że Kurogane był przemoczony w dwójnasób, pozwalał się także Faiowi ciągnąć i prowadzić cholera wie gdzie. Chyba się zgubili i to też obchodziło bruneta o wiele mniej, niż powinno obchodzić. Wolał się nie zastanawiać co zostało z mapy schowanej w kieszonce plecaka. Postój taksówek minęli radośnie dobry kwadrans temu. Miasteczko, czarująca pipidówka, ale jednak pipidówka dysponowało _aż_ dwoma liniami busików i byłoby to naprawdę wielkie wydarzenie, gdyby w taką pogodę kursował chociaż jeden z nich. W pipidówie ludzie poruszali się pieszo albo na rowerze. Cóż, wypożyczenia rowerów panowie nauczyciele nie przewidzieli.

\- Hej, gdzie my tak właściwie jesteśmy? – Wyraził swe myśli na głos Kurogane zerkając przez mokre strąki grzywki na okolice.

Chyba trafili na przedmieścia… Albo co. Jakieś budynki mieszkalne (nieszczególnie urzekające, gdyby ktoś pytał o zdanie Kurogane), witryny dawno zamkniętych, bliżej nieokreślonych przybytków… O, ktoś wybiegł zza węgła z rękami nad głową i prędko wpadł w bramę.

A Fai z Kurogane nadal jak stali, tak stoją. No, może nie do końca, bo Flourite czynił taneczne, przeszczęśliwe kółka w miejscu, skakał przez niezliczone kałuże i śmiał się wniebogłosy. Był to widok równie absurdalny, co rozgrzewający serce.

\- Powinniśmy się w końcu gdzieś schować. Przeziębimy się – przemówił Głos Rozsądku Kurogane, kiedy Flourite po raz kolejny wpadł mu z impetem w ramiona.

\- Nie jest mi zimno – wymamrotał Fai w szyję w wuefisty. – Jestem tylko przemoczony do suchej nitki.

Korzystając z dogodnej pozycji wziął blondyna na ręce. To powinno ukrócić wszelkie dyskusje.

\- Może jeszcze nie, ale prędzej, czy później _zacznie_ ci być zimno – podkreślił Kurogane, opierając podbródek o czubek blond głowy.

No dobrze, ale gdzie teraz? Poszukać jakiejś otwartej bramy? Iść tam, taaam daleko pod pierzaste drzewa, które dadzą minimum schronienia?

\- Tam jest budka telefoniczna – odezwał się Fai wskazując wspomnianą palcem.

Oho, swego czasu nawet w pipidówie cywilizacja wypuszczała swe skromne pędy. Bryła starej budki wyglądała jakoś tak… smutno i samotnie w strugach deszczu. Nieodwiedzana przez nic i nikogo. Lepsze takie schronienie, niż żadne. Nawet, jeśli będzie przeciekać.

\- Hm. Czemu nie? – Orzekł i ruszył w jej kierunku.

Fai uśmiechnął się lisio. Rzucił przyjacielowi spojrzenie co najmniej dwuznaczne, od którego Kurogane zrobiło się momentalnie gorąco. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni poznał ten rodzaj spojrzeń aż za dobrze. Postanowił ostentacyjnie je zignorować. Chrząknął tylko nie zwalniając kroku.

To na nic, _myśl_ już się zalęgła i umościła wygodnie w skrętach Kurogańskich myśli. Wszakże nie kochali się już od… łoł, prawie piętnastu godzin! Myśl była pokręcona, zawstydzająca i bardzo nęcąca. Ale… tylko ekshibicjonista zdecydowałby się na pójście na całość w miejscu tak jednoznacznie publicznym jak budka telefoniczna.

_Ekshibicjonista i Fai Flourite_, doprecyzował w myślach tuż po tym, jak chemik zsunął się z jego ramion, stopą otworzył drzwi budki i raptownie pociągnął za sobą bruneta.

Wszelkie pozostałe wątpliwości zostały rozwiane przez następującą działalność Faia: plecak został rzucony w kąt, Kurogane przyciśnięty do pleksiglasowej ściany.

\- Za mało… miejsca… – wydyszał nieskładnie, gdy Flourite wreszcie zezwolił mu na oddech.

Huh, równie dobrze mógłby przekonywać do swych racji ścianę (na przykład z pleksiglasu). Kiedy chemik się nakręcał, nic nie było w stanie go powstrzymać. Tym bardziej nie mogły go powstrzymać argumenty tak błahe jak hipotetyczny brak dogodnych warunków na miłość. Wysiłki Kurogane zostały tylko skwitowane gwałtownym, półprzytomnym kręceniem blond głowy. Następnie Flourite zaprezentował dowód na wystarczającą ilość wolnego miejsca łapiąc wyższego mężczyznę za kołnierz i wpychając go w wolny od plecaków kąt. Kurogane lubił te momenty, gdy Flourite nad nim dominował, pokazywał w taki, czy inny sposób swoją przewagę, siłę fizyczną. Ale wszystko miało swoje granice. Nie było nic przyjemnego w tym, że wyniku brutalnego pchnięcia brunet strącił łokciem słuchawkę telefonu z widełek, aż ta zawisła smętnie na kablu, ani w tym, że z sykiem bólu uderzył barkiem o kolejną ścianę. Siła uderzenia wstrząsnęła całym ich skromnym, tymczasowym schronieniem.

\- Przystopuj trochę! – warknął na Faia, który zdawał się nie zauważyć żadnego z powyższych niefortunnych zdarzeń. – Albo rozpieprzysz tę cholerną budę w drobny mak już na samym początku!

Z cichym cmoknięciem Flourite oderwał się od opalonej szyi i przez moment wyglądał nawet na szczerze skruszonego. Lecz zaraz stały, pewny siebie uśmieszek na powrót zagościł na jego twarzy.

\- Wybacz. Obiecuję, że będę delikatny i czuły. Tak jak zawsze – powiedział.

Kurogane przewrócił tylko oczami, powstrzymując się od komentowania tego Faiowego „zawsze". No i najwyraźniej posiadali zupełnie różne definicje słowa „delikatny".

Jedno jest pewne – nie można mu było odmówić zwinności i szybkości w działaniu, kiedy najpierw pozbawił przemoczonej koszulki Kurogane, a potem i siebie. Obie trafiły do kąta z plecakiem. Równie prędko Fai poradził sobie z rozporkiem bruneta, walka z własnym paskiem zajęła mu trochę więcej czasu, lecz i z niej wyszedł zwycięsko. No, kości zostały rzucone, nie ma już odwrotu. Głupol nadal był cały chłodny i mokry od deszczu, a Kurogane nie potrafił ocenić, czy dreszcze przechodzące przez jego ciało to wynik wyziębienia, czy przyjemności. Cóż, wszystko się wyjaśni, jeśli będą kontynuować bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań. Ręce wyższego mężczyzny kontynuowały niespieszną, ostrożną wędrówkę przez wszelkie meandry i dołeczki Faia, aż dotarły do twarzy. I odkryły niezdrowo gorące policzki. Już wargami sprawdził czoło, które też okazało się być podejrzanie ciepłe.

\- Erm, jak się czujesz…? – Spytał niezręcznie, nie będąc pewnym, czy ważniejsze jest podtrzymanie nastroju, czy upewnienie się, że u Flourite'a wszystko w porządku.

Fai spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem absolutnym. Nie takich pytań oczekiwał akurat w tej chwili.

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem, Kuro-sama.

\- Jesteś rozpalony. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje...

Nadopiekuńczość i pewna… tatusiowatość Kurogane nie pierwszy raz jednocześnie Faia zaskoczyły, zbiły z tropu i rozczuliły. Lecz to nie miejsce na podobne emocje!

\- Raczej cholernie napalony… – Sprostował cicho Flourite.

\- Wyrażaj się!

\- Ha, i kto to mówi? – Prychnął na powrót splatając palce na karku Kurogane i zmuszając go do kolejnego długiego pocałunku.

_Jeśli się przeziębi…_ pomyślał brunet i prędko wziął poprawkę na zakażenia drogą kropelkową. _Jeśli się przeziębimy, to tylko przez własną głupotę_ _i szalejące libido._

Litości, dość tych rozważań hipotetycznych. Hipotezy znajdą swoje potwierdzenie (bądź nie) później. Teraz praktyka!

_I oby to wszystko nie skończyło się dla nas natychmiastową deportacją… _

To by było na tyle, jeśli o racjonalne myślenie chodzi.

Zebrał w garście śliskie od wilgoci włosy Faia, pogładził jego skronie, by następnie przenieść dłonie na smukłą szyję i pieścić ją samymi opuszkami palców. Flourite znów zadrżał nieznacznie, toteż Kurogane bezwiednie przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, wiedząc, że Fai nie będzie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko takim aktom zażyłości. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat poznali doskonale wszystkie swoje małe nawyki, lęki, potrzeby i słabości. Łącznie z tymi łóżkowymi. Dlatego też i teraz Kurogane wydał z siebie niski pomruk, którego nie powstydziłby się żaden z wielkich kotów, gdy poczuł, że Fai ciągnie go za czuprynę niezbyt mocno i wcale nie boleśnie. Przylgnęli do siebie, całując i głaszcząc się desperacko i mamrocząc czułe bzdury w przerwach na oddech.

Szklana konstrukcja znów zatrzeszczała, tym razem za sprawą wyjątkowego silnego podmuchu wiatru. Szkwał huczał na zewnątrz, w głowie Flourite'a huczał pożar. Może Kuro-puu miał trochę racji z tą gorączką…? Z zamkniętymi oczami, na miękkich nogach pokonał dwa małe kroczki w tył i uderzył plecami o gładką powierzchnię – kolej Faia na bycie dociśniętym do ściany. Żadna to tortura, Fai lubi być dociskany, szczególnie, gdy osobnikiem dociskającym jest surowy nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego. Błogie sapnięcie uleciało z ust niższego mężczyzny. Kurogane rozchylił uda Faia i przycisnął kolanem wybrzuszenie erekcji. Mhm, Kuro-sama wreszcie wziął się porządnie do roboty. I chwała mu za to.

Zapadając się głęboko w zadowolenie Flourite pomyślał przelotnie, że to naprawdę dziwne, iż całe to pomieszczenie nie wypełniają jeszcze kłęby pary. Gorąca była skóra Kurogane, której nie potrafił przestać dotykać, tak samo jak gorące były szerokie dłonie, które masowały pierś Faia i zabierały mu oddech. Westchnął jeszcze raz i przegryzł wargi, będąc pewnym, że brunet nie spuszcza wzroku z jego twarzy. Kuro-sama, wzrokowiec z urodzenia i zamiłowania, czerpał równie dużą przyjemność z aktów pieszczenia, jak i z obserwowania jaki wpływ te pieszczoty mają na jego partnera. A zazwyczaj miały na Faia wpływ obezwładniający, czego nie wstydził się okazywać. Tak jak teraz. Rozchylił powieki i uśmiechnął się zalotnie. Uzyskał reakcję na jaką liczył: Kurogane spłonął rumieńcem, wydał nieokreślony, niecierpliwy jęk i zmienił pozycję przywierając mocno do Faia – tors do torsu, biodra do bioder. Blondyn z trudem przełknął ślinę. Och, bardzo gorący. Tak gorący, że żar Kurogane zdawał się przenikać Faia na wskroś, od czubka głowy, aż po palce u stóp, wzniecać ogień w sercu i pulsować gdzieś głęboko, głęboko w brzuchu. I znów: rozpalone dłonie ślizgały się po ramionach i żebrach blondyna, do kompletu z mokrymi, gorącymi ustami i językiem, który zbierał ostatnie krople spływające z włosów po szyi Faia.

Kiedy pozwolił się wciągnąć do obskurnej budki telefonicznej Kurogane błędnie z góry założył, co będzie stanowić źródło dodatkowych mocnych wrażeń. Sądził, że przysporzy im to lęk przed nakryciem. Cóż, chyba nie docenił chemika. Przez ostatni kwadrans Kurogane niemal całkowicie umknęło, gdzie się znajdują, Flourite skutecznie zmonopolizował wszystkie jego myśli. Głupol po raz kolejny szarpał Kurogane za włosy, Kurogane po raz kolejny zapominał, jak się nazywa. Pochylił się nad twarzą Flourite'a, gdyż wszystko wskazywało na to, że lepsza połówka wuefisty szarpie w bardzo konkretnym celu – domaga się pocałunków. Uhu, Fai się domagał i to… otwarcie. Czując niecierpliwy język przesuwający się mu po wargach, prędko rozchylił usta pozwalając Faiowi na wślizgnięcie się do ich wnętrza. Język Flourite'a pospiesznie splótł się z językiem Kurogane, by za chwilę zacząć głaskać podniebienie. Krew w Kurogane zawrzała. Pocałunki – te słodkie i namiętne, rodzaj nie miał większego znaczenia – wciąż upajały go w sposób… absurdalny, znacznie bardziej, niż powinny. Huh, jak by nie patrzeć, to Fai jako pierwszy ( i ostatni, koniec dyskusji) zaznajomił wuefistę z podobnym sposobem okazywania miłości. Obecnie wspomniany wuefista był nie tylko upojony i podniecony jak diabli, ale i wdzięczny za zawczasu rozpięty rozporek, gdyż jego nabrzmiała erekcja drżała i boleśnie napierała na bieliznę. A Fai definitywnie nie pomagał, kiedy nie przerywając pocałunku, włożył dłoń w bokserki bruneta i uraczył go niespiesznymi, długimi głaśnięciami. Kurogane przyłapał się na tym, że łka łakomie w usta Faia i próbuje owinąć się nogą wokół jego lędźwi. Bezskutecznie. Niech szlag trafi wszystkie pleksiglasowe ścianki, które stoją Kurogane na drodze do szczęścia! Poradzi sobie z tą bezmierną frustracją inaczej. Zatopił palce w szczupłych biodrach, zaczął ssać z zapamiętaniem język Flourite'a. Blondyn naprężył się cały, zamruczał czule do wtóru jęków Kurogane, głaszcząc go szybciej i mocniej.

Niedobrze. Powinni zwolnić. Fai zdecydowanie powinien zwolnić, zanim wszystko… em, skończy się zbyt szybko, niż by obaj sobie tego życzyli.

Z nadludzkim wysiłkiem wuefiście udało się odsunąć od ust Faia, a nawet uwolnić od obezwładniającego dotyku jego dłoni.

\- Nie, nie…! – Sapnął w popłochu Flourite, widząc, że wyższy mężczyzna próbuje się wycofać.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Kurogane musiał uspokoić blond przylepę, która opacznie zrozumiała jego zamiary. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, nim otworzył oczy, pogłaskał łagodnie Faia po głowie i powiedział:

\- W porządku. Tylko daj mi chwilkę.

\- Ale tylko chwilkę… – Wybąkał Flourite tuląc się do ramienia partnera.

\- Tylko chwilkę, bo dłużej i tak bez ciebie nie wytrzymam. – Zapewnił brunet i posłał chemikowi nietypowy dla niego radosny wyszczerz.

Flourite zmrużył niedowierzająco oczy, lecz zaraz też odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Podoba mi się ta wakacyjna odsłona Kuro-pona!

\- Mi chyba też – mruknął pod nosem na powrót obejmując Faia w pół.

Cmoknął zarumieniony policzek i zsunął się niżej, okrywając szyję blondyna niecierpliwymi, wilgotnymi pocałunkami, starając się, aby ruchy ust i języka współgrały z dotykiem palców, które pocierały i szczypały gładki sutek. Flourite ponownie jęknął cicho i poruszył się pod Kurogane bynajmniej nie w geście protestu.

\- Mm… Co powiedzieliby nasi uczniowie, gdyby nas teraz widzieli?

Kurogane znieruchomiał na to znikąd wzięte spostrzeżenie.

\- Chyba nie masz zamiaru opowiadać wszystkim, co konkretnie _robiliśmy_ na naszych wakacjach…? – Wydukał ze zgrozą, spoglądając z bliska w błękitne ślepia.

Fai pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.

\- W żadnym wypadku! – Zapewnił z mocą. – Wszystko pozostanie pomiędzy tobą, a mną.

Wuefista pozwolił sobie na westchnięcie ulgi. Ekshibicjonizm emocjonalny to jednak dla Kurogane za wiele.

Oho, trzeba pomóc chemikowi ze spodniami. Nie dość, że dopasowane, to dodatkowo przemoczone nie pozwalały się ściągnąć niżej, niż do połowy ud. Kurogane kucnął usłużnie, zsunął niepotrzebną już część garderoby, aż do Faiowych kostek. Zatrzymał się dłużej na brzuchu, aby połaskotać go czubkiem języka i posłuchać całej gamy szczęśliwych, rozanielonych odgłosów, którą dysponował chemik. Następnie chwycił zębami gumkę slipek Faia i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, widząc jak blondas zaczyna przebierać nogami – odpowiedni do sytuacji zamiennik roznamiętnionego, niecierpliwego wiercenia się w łóżku. A to się znakomicie składa, ponieważ Kurogane nie tylko uspokoił się w stopniu wystarczającym, ale też i ma ochotę odrobinę podrażnić się z durnowatym chemikiem.

Nie zwlekając dłużej wsunął dłoń pod materiał Faiowej bielizny, aby bez przeszkód móc ścisnąć jego pośladek. Potarł policzkiem i nosem o gorące podbrzusze, czerpiąc w duchu satysfakcję z każdego westchnięcia i proszącego stęknięcia, które czynił drugi mężczyzna. Starając się robić to jak najwolniej wycałował ścieżkę przez całą długość, aż po sam czubek penisa Faia, gdzie przywarł ustami. Przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy Flourite mrauknął (noo, tak to właśnie brzmiało – jak ochrypłe i ponętne miauknięcie) i pchnął z impetem biodrami. Czym znów wprawił całą cholerną budę w drżenie. Nie przestając ssać spojrzał w górę. Fai odpowiedział mu zamglonym spojrzeniem, oblizał drżące usta. O bogowie. Apetyczny widok widziany z doskonałej perspektywy, czego chcieć więcej? Po dłuższej chwili Kurogane z odrobiną żalu oderwał się od dalszej entuzjastycznej eksploracji bielizny Faia. Jakoś udało mu się skłonić (i to bez słów) blondyna, by ten wyszedł z pomiętej kupki spodni. Jak można się domyślić, spodnie trafiły do stale powiększającego się stosu w kącie. Dalej – sandały. Z nimi też nie było większego problemu, bardziej zdziwiło wuefistę to, że bosonogi Flourite zaczął balansować na samych czubkach swoich palców. Huh, więc nadal myślał na tyle trzeźwo, by uznać, że brudna i mokra budkowa podłoga nijak się ma do puchatych dywanów oraz czystych linoleów i płytek, do których przyzwyczaił ich hotel. Kurogane jeszcze raz pocałował płaski brzuch, zanim wyprostował się… i odkrył, iż Flourite – sprytnie i pomysłowo – po prostu stanął na butach swojego partnera. Hah, nie był to szczególnie komfortowy pomysł dla stóp Kurogane… ale już wkrótce Fai nie będzie musiał się martwić o żadne podparcie.

No i proszę, chemik znajdował się w ulubionym przez Kurogane stanie – półnagim, cichym (jeśli nie liczyć cichego posapywania) i rozkosznym dla oczu i całej reszty. Pomimo pożądania, które zmieniało serce wuefisty w rozpaloną do białości bryłkę i zmuszało go do _natychmiastowego działania_, ujął w dłonie twarz niższego mężczyzny, odgarnął mu z grzywkę z oczu i z serdecznym uśmiechem potarł nosem o nos Faia. W odpowiedzi Flourite błysnął zębami i cmoknął brodę mężczyzny.

\- Słodki jesteś – westchnął Kurogane.

\- Jesteś taki słodki – westchnął równocześnie Flourite.

\- Są dwa wyjścia. – Znów odezwał się Fai próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu. – Otóż: albo czytamy sobie w myślach, albo…

\- Musimy rozszerzyć nasz repertuar serdeczności. – Dokończył za niego Kurogane.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, mój... mój ty chrobotku…!

\- Ze skrajności w skrajność, co, szczeżujo?

\- Mhmm – zamruczał przeciągle Flourite masując drugiego mężczyznę po bicepsach.

Kurogane nie mógł się dłużej złościć o żadne chrobotki. Ba, poczuł się zobowiązany oddać każde podarowane mu głaśnięcie. A w realizacji tego przyjemnego planu przeszkadzała mu pewna para gatek. Dlatego też Kurogane niezwłocznie docisnął Flourite'a do ściany, warknął mu przymilnie do ucha i szarpnął za wspomniane gatki. Materiał rozdarł się cicho, ustąpił prawie bez oporu.

Ha, zawsze chciał zrobić coś podobnego! Oderwać zębami guzik albo rozedrzeć spektakularnie jakąś część garderoby! Szczególnie, gdyby owa część w chwili rozdarcia znajdowałaby się na chudzielcu! Tyle że zazwyczaj brakowało mu do tego śmiałości, miał opory etyczne… no i pragmatyczne też. Ale czymże jest rozrywanie odzieży przy seksie w budce telefonicznej?

Phi, zwykłą błahostką!

Tylko tak jakoś… Fai chyba nie był do końca przekonany do tej błahostki.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Kuro? – Spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Wuefista skulił się mimowolnie w sobie. Zaryzykował pytaniem na pytanie:

\- Ale… tak właściwie co…?

Podążył wzrokiem za tym na co spoglądał Flourite.

Jedna z dłoni Kurogane nadal ściskała strzępek, który niegdyś był bielizną.

\- To były moje ulubione! – Poskarżył się Fai.

_Oż_.

\- Odkupię ci! – Prędko i najzupełniej szczerze zapewnił brunet.

\- Ale takie same! Obiecaj!

\- Odkupię identyczne, obiecuję!

Flourite zdawał się tylko na to czekać. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i zawył rozpaczliwie:

\- Nie odkupisz! Wiesz dlaczego?! Bo nie dostaniesz już takich samych! Kupiłem je jeszcze zanim zaczęliśmy się spotykać!

Niebiosa, słyszałyście to…? Nie umiał ocenić, bo było bardziej absurdalne: to, że Fai wymusił obietnicę tylko po to, by za chwilę ją zbić, czy to, że pamięta chronologię, em, podobnych zdarzeń. Za co to wszystko? Trzeba było ściągnąć te gacie jak cywilizowany człowiek…

\- Wielka afera o parę starych majtasów… – Burknął Kurogane pod nosem, nim zdołał się powstrzymać.

Kolejny atak _weltschmetrzu_ nie nastąpił. Blondas jeszcze raz chlipnął tylko coś w stylu „…ulubione!" i zamilkł. Kurogane tymczasem usiłował jakoś po cichu usunąć smutny bieliźniany strzępek do kąta. W powietrzu zawisło to, co każdy osioł określiłby jako „niezręczną ciszę".

\- Hmm… – Rozpoczął dyplomatycznie Kurogane w nadziei, że Fai podejmie wątek.

Podjął.

\- No… na co czekasz, Kuro-sama? – Syknął z urazą. – Może jakoś odciągniesz mnie od myślenia o mojej nieodżałowanej stracie?

Miał rację z tą szczeżują! Miał totalną rację! I z Faia jest nie byle jaka szczeżuja, tylko szczeżuja absolutnie złośliwa!

„Na co czekasz", łatwo powiedzieć, cholera. Wróć człowieku do właściwego rytmu po idiotycznej scysji o majtki. Ale robił, co mógł. I wkrótce gorzki posmak dramatycznej-inaczej scysji poszedł w niepamięć, a Fai ze złośliwej szczeżui przemienił się w wyjątkowo sporą koalę, czy inne stworzenie, które lubuje się w _oplataniu_ przy użyciu_ wszystkich czterech kończyn_. Kurogane doceniał tę inicjatywę i entuzjazm z jakim była ona realizowana.

\- Kurooo … – Sapnął mu Fai prosto do ucha. – Kuro-pon, zabezpieczenie!

\- Niepotrzebne – zanegował krótko.

\- Z-zawsze jest potrzebne! Cho-_OCH_-ćby ze względów higienicznych! Przecież wiesz, masz odpowiednie wykształcenie…

\- Nie mam.

\- Wykształcenia?

Ależ oczywiście, że wiedział, co Kurogane ma na myśli. Tyle że nawet teraz nie mógł powstrzymać się od twórczych aktów złośliwości i robienia z siebie słodkiego idioty.

\- Nie, gumki – odpowiedział siląc się na spokój.

\- W kieszeniach…? – Flourite samodzielnie sprawdził stan kieszeni bruneta. – A w twoim portfelu?

\- Zużyliśmy przedwczoraj.

\- W moich spodniach – nie dawał za wygraną chemik – powinno coś być.

Jedna afera o pierdołę w zupełności wystarczała, więc Kurogane, wzdychając ciężko, spróbował sięgnąć do ciuchowego kącika. Nie było to łatwe, bo Fai znów odkrywczo stanął mu na butach.

_W takim tempie noc nas tu zastanie. _

\- Pospiesz się – ponaglił go blondyn.

\- Już… cholera… Myślisz, że to takie proste? To trochę jak granie w Twistera. Tyle że na stojąco.

Dobra, udało mu. Dosięgnął te przeklęte portki. Pierwsza kieszeń pusta, druga też. Na litość, ile jeszcze będzie tych kieszeni?! I czemu Fai kupuje spodnie z taką ich ilością?!

\- Pospiesz się, bo zaczynam czuć się idiotycznie – zwierzył mu się Flourite. – Z tyłkiem na wierzchu i w ogóle…

\- Za późno na bycie zawstydzonym.

\- A jak ktoś tu przyjdzie? Jakiś miejscowy mundurowy?

\- To wtedy… hm, lepiej dla niego, żeby nie przychodził. Bo co zobaczy… – Tutaj Kurogane pozwolił sobie na chwilę namysłu, by zakończyć elokwentnym:. – …to zobaczy.

Oczywiście, gumka musiała być w ostatniej kieszonce, którą Kurogane sprawdzał. Złośliwość rzeczy martwych.

\- Naprawdę zaczynam żałować… – Odezwał się Fai zaskakująco tęsknym tonem.

Wyjął prezerwatywę z rąk Kurogane, odpakował ją wyrobionym ruchem i równie sprawnie założył. Pozwolił dłoniom zabawić wokół wzwodu Kurogane dłużej, niż to było konieczne.

\- Żałuję, że jesteśmy w tak niekorzystnym miejscu, bo mam ochotę wziąć cię w usta – westchnął Flourite w szeroką pierś.

To dopiero rewelacja…!

\- Co cię powstrzymuje? – Zagadnął wuefista nienaturalnie wysokim głosem.

Nie jest łatwo utrzymywać swobodny, konwersacyjny ton, kiedy słyszy się podobne wyznania. Szczególnie, gdy niejaki Fai Flourite najpierw ściska cię za tyłek, a potem wsuwa dłonie za spodnie, a dokładniej _głęboko_ między pośladki.

\- Podłoga. Obrzydliwa podłoga – odpowiedział mu z niesmakiem Fai.

\- Możesz kucnąć! – Zaproponował natychmiast brunet. – A-albo uklęknąć na swoich… albo na moich spodniach! Mogę zdjąć spodnie!

\- Mm, w hotelu… – Język Faia prześlizgnął się po obojczyku Kurogane i zboczył tylko po to, aby zwilżyć jeden z sutków. – Zrobimy to po powrocie do hotelu. Wezmę cię w usta i będę lizał i ssał tak długo, aż całkiem się rozpłyniesz. A potem, jeśli będziesz grzeczny, pozwolę ci się odwdzięczyć. Co ty na to?

W ramach odpowiedzi wuefista zdołał skinąć głową. Na więcej zdobyć się nie mógł, bo całą swą uwagę skupił na _niewydawaniu_ żenujących odgłosów, kiedy Fai roztaczał przed nimi skondensowaną wizję przeżyć, które ich czekają.

\- Rozważamy i planujemy okoliczności przyszłego seksu przed przystąpieniem do tego, który mamy tuż przed nosem. – Znów odezwał się blondas. – To oznaka rozwoju naszego związku, czy też cofamy się intelektualnie? Jak myślisz, Kuroro?

Kurogane nie myślał. Kurogane _pragnął_. I dziwił się, że Flourite _nadal_ myśli i jeszcze więcej gada. Koniec końców zdobył się na krótką odpowiedź:

\- Sądzę, że to wszystko wina tego klimatu.

Flourite zamruczał z aprobatą, bez najmniejszego słówka skargi zezwolił wziąć się na ręce.

\- Kuro-pon, lubrykant!

Brew Kurogane drgnęła. No, nie ma co. Pół minuty bez gadania to dla Faia zbyt dużo.

A w ogóle, to czy naprawdę nie dało się o to poprosić w bardziej subtelny sposób? A nie drzeć mordę jak na targu?

\- Może wystarczy już tych komend, co? Czy ja ci wyglądam na tresowanego psa?

Flourite już, już zabierał się do odpowiedzi (najpewniej twierdzącej), więc wuefista prędko wszedł mu w słowo:

\- Poradzimy sobie bez niego.

Nie mieli innego wyboru. A i taki deficyt może okazać się przyjemniejszy, niż by się można było po nim spodziewać. Z doświadczenia wuefista wiedział, że ta przyjemność najprawdopodobniej wystawi jego samokontrolę na ciężką próbę.

Ale prędzej odgryzłby sam sobie głowę, niż skrzywdził stukniętego chemika.

Co jak co, ale głupol intuicję łóżkową miał opanowaną do perfekcji. Jak to się nazywa? Inteligencja seksualna? Czy coś w tym guście. Mniejsza o nazewnictwie. Grunt, że Fai to miał. W ilości wystarczającej dla dwóch i więcej osób.

I że sam, chwycił dłoń Kurogane, naprędce oblizał kciuk i wziął do ust dwa najdłuższe palce. A wnętrze ust miał gorące i wilgotne. Niby nic nowego, a jednak sprawiało, że wuefiście miękły kolana, a do głowy powracała myśl o tym, co chwilę temu Fai mu przyobiecał. Jakby tego było mało w międzyczasie głupol miał śmiałość łaskotać Kurogane opuszkami palców po torsie oraz brzuchu. I mruczeć. A pomruki, które z siebie wydawał biegły gorącym prądem przez ramię bruneta aż po jego znacznie wrażliwsze części ciała.

Do diabła! Dlaczego Fai musiał być tak bardzo… taki aż do przesady… no taki ZBYT?! Kurogane częściej niż rzadziej stanowił niejako przeciwstawny biegun bycia ZBYT, dzięki czemu tak dobrze radzili sobie z chudzielcem z osiąganiem swoistego optimum. Bo gdyby Kurogane też był ZBYT mógłby właśnie poczynić coś, od czego i Faia przechodziłyby dreszcze, od czego mógłby pożerać Kurogane wzrokiem i błagać o natychmiastowe spełnienie. A tak… cóż, wystarczy rumakowania jak na jeden raz, dość wystawiania się na kolejne, wzajemne próby zmierzenia takich, czy innych limitów.

Kurogane ma powyższych serdecznie dość, Kurogane jest tylko prostą jednostką, która potrzebuje prostych, znanych przeżyć, od czasu do czasu okraszonych słuszną warstwą miłości.

Dlatego nie zwlekając dłużej, cofnął dłoń z dala od tych cholernie chętnych ust. Uchwycił blondyna mocniej, pocałował przelotnie, upewnił się jeszcze, na wszelki wypadek, czy jest mu wygodnie i dopiero wtedy wsunął dłoń pod pośladki Faia, aby rozluźnić go i rozmasować przed wejściem głębiej. Flourite westchnął z zadowoleniem i oparł czoło o ramię wuefisty.

\- Odpręż się, rozluźnij mięśnie – powiedział cicho i uspokajająco Kurogane. – Bez obaw, trzymam cię mocno.

\- Wiem.

Niby proste zapewnienie, a ile kryło się w więcej zaufania oraz szczerości, niż w niejednym patetycznym ślubowaniu.

Budka, nie budka, Kurogane jest gotów zrobić wszystko, byle tylko nie zawieść Faia i sprawić mu taki rodzaj przyjemności, o którym będzie pamiętał jeszcze przez najbliższe dni. A może nawet i tygodnie!

Powoli wsunął środkowy palec w ciasne wnętrz. Hm, chyba nie tak ciasne, jak to bywało zazwyczaj. Fai zamamrotał coś ponaglająco, więc Kurogane dodał kolejny palec i dopiero wtedy zgiął je ostrożnie. Blondyn znów odetchnął głęboko. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że działanie Kurogane sprawia mu fizyczny dyskomfort. I sam ten fakt też był podniecający. Podniecający na tyle, by zachęcić Kurogane od postawienia pytania:

\- Nie możesz się już doczekać, hmm?

\- Nie ja jeden nie mogę się doczekać. – Nie widział twarzy Faia, jedynie burzę blond włosów, ale po samym tonie głosu mężczyzny poznał, że ten się uśmiecha. – Masz rację, Kuro-pin, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że częstotliwość i intensywność naszych ostatnich poczynań też może mieć znaczenie.

\- Więc musimy zacząć uważać – powiedział powoli, z namysłem. – I trochę przystopować.

\- Nacieszmy się sobą póki możemy – odparł półgłosem Flourite.

Wuefista uśmiechnął się tylko nieznacznie na tę przesadną dramaturgię. Chociaż Fai mógł mieć trochę racji. W końcu _takie_ wakacje nieczęsto się trafiają i wypada z nich wyciągnąć tyle, ile tylko się da.

Dlatego teraz objął szczelnie chemika, wycofał dłoń tylko po to, by wsunąć w niego trzy palce, na tyle głęboko, na ile pozwoli mu na to ciało Faia. Niższy mężczyzna stracił oddech, stężał na sekundę, nim ponownie zmiękł w ramionach swojego partnera.

Deszcz wciąż bębnił, ile sił w dach budki, gdzieś daleko z hałasem toczyła się puszka, Kurogane z zamkniętymi oczami wsłuchiwał się w poprzetykany słabym kwileniem oddech Faia. Flourite już nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać bioder poruszających się płynnie do rytmu dłoni Kurogane. A przy takim każdym ruchu wzwód wuefisty ocierał się o udo Faia. I było to uczucie równie dotkliwe, co absolutnie cudowne.

Raptem Fai zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. A kiedy Fai przeklina w okolicznościach intymnych to jest to niewątpliwie dobry znak.

\- Wystarczy – syknął blondyn. – Chodź do mnie.

Kurogane przełknął ciężko ślinę, ostrożnie wysunął śliskie palce. Teraz tylko powoli. Bez pośpiechu i rozważnie. O ile można mówić o rozwadze w takiej chwili.

Jak na zawołanie Flourite rozchylił szeroko (i zapraszająco) nogi.

\- Chodź. – Już nie syknięcie, a stanowczy rozkaz. – Już.

O, to, to! Taki rodzaj rozwagi miał Kurogane na myśli!

Mamrocząc pod nosem, z nagłymi wypiekami, które za nic nie chciały opuścić jego twarzy, ustawił się odpowiednio pomiędzy tymi cholernie długimi, przyzwalającymi nogami. Owinął rękę wokół szczupłego pasa, drugą dłoń położył na równie szczupłym biodrze. Pocałował kącik ust Faia, jednocześnie powoli się w niego zagłębiając.

Cholera. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Czuł, że Flourite sam napiera na jego penisa, mocno i bez najmniejszego zawahania. Za szybko, bezmyślnie. W końcu sam zrobi sobie krzywdę.

\- Czekaj… – Odezwał się (słabo i mało przekonująco) Kurogane. I zaraz po tym został uciszony całusem.

Cóż, przynajmniej próbował. Liczą się chęci, prawda?

Fai całował… długo. Całował tak długo, aż Kurogane skapitulował i całkowicie, absolutnie się w nim zanurzył. Dopiero wtedy zezwolił sobie na głęboki wdech i znów oparł głowę o ramię wyższego mężczyzny.

\- W porządku? – spytał wuefista, gdy sam uspokoił oddech.

\- Ideanalnie – westchnął Fai.

Kurogane zamknął oczy, wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Po prostu uda, że tego nie słyszał. Czasem nie dało się inaczej postępować z tym głupolem, jak po prostu… pozwolić _być_ jego głupim żartom, choćby nie wiadomo jak niepasujące do sytuacji by one nie były.

\- Powiedziałem _ideanalnie._ – Powtórzył marudnie Flourite. – Słyszysz? Kuro-rin?

\- Tak. Niestety słyszę. Ale od tej pory jestem głuchy na wszystkie suche żarty.

\- A na wyznania miłości?

\- Tylko pod warunkiem, że będą poważne.

Nie uzyskał żadnej werbalnej (i niepotrzebnie idiotycznej) odpowiedzi od Faia. No, przynajmniej nie werbalnej odpowiedzi. Bo pocałunki, wijące się krętą ścieżką po żuchwie Kurogane to odpowiedź preferowana o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Do diaska, nareszcie! Ileż czasu można poświęcać na – co prawda przyjemne, ale bądźmy stanowczy – przygotowania? Kurogane niepotrzebnie się o Faia obawiał. Nie bolało nic a nic. Wręcz przeciwnie. Flourite przytulił policzek do boku szyi bruneta rozkoszując się każdym posuwistym, nieprędkim ruchem, który czuł swoim wnętrzem i który zabierał Faia coraz dalej i dalej od przeciekającej budki, aż do miejsca, które znajdowało… czy to ważne, gdzie? ważne, że w tym miejscu nie było niczego oprócz słodkiej ulgi, słodkiego odurzenia i słodkiego Kurogane. I ta trójca w zupełności Faiowi wystarczała.

Półświadomie zauważył, że Kurogane podkłada mu dłoń pod plecy. Zapewne po to, aby nie mógł uderzać nimi boleśnie w szkło przy mocniejszych pchnięciach. Mhm, troskliwy Kuro-sama. Z troskliwym Kurogane Fai miał ten problem, że nie potrafił się zdecydować, czy w chwilach, gdy zwykle opryskliwy wuefista okazywał mu czułe zainteresowanie powinien odwdzięczyć mu się długim tuleniem i tarmoszeniem jego włosów, czy też przerzucić go przez najbliższe biurko i zafundować mu ostry seks bez zahamowań. Najgorzej było wtedy, gdy te dwie równie nęcące opcje wykwitały w głowie Faia równocześnie i równocześnie zachęcały do realizacji. Życie to nieustanny ciąg trudnych wyborów! Dlatego Flourite właśnie tutaj i właśnie teraz zdecydował odnaleźć złoty środek. Wplątał palce w krótkie włosy na karku Kurogane, drażniąc jednocześnie paznokciami wrażliwą skórę. Nogami zaś ścisnął jak najmocniej potrafił biodra bruneta. Zamruczał pożądliwie w odpowiedzi na głuche, zaskoczone sapnięcie wuefisty. A teraz, jeśli tylko uda mi się znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce pod pośladkami, w które wpije się piętami… Udało się. Kurogane odrzucił głowę w tył i wydał z siebie przesłodkie mamrotliwe warknięcie, które można spotkać jedynie u przeszczęśliwych, w pełni usatysfakcjonowanych psiaków i – ku równie wielkiemu szczęściu i satysfakcji drugiego mężczyzny – wbił się w Faia głęboko na tyle, by trafić akurat w _odpowiedni_ punkt. Flourite poświadczył skuteczność Kurogańskich działań głośnym okrzykiem. Niech bogowie mają w opiece wszystkie stojące na uboczu budki telefoniczne! Nawet te przeciekające!

Ten pieprzony drań…! Ten drań i jego nogi…! Znów te nogi!

W chwilach, kiedy Kurogane jako tako zbierał mniej więcej trzeźwe myśli mógł w pełni docenić z pozoru nieszkodliwie smukłe nogi, które trzymały go jak w kleszczach. Przesuwał dłonią po udzie Faia wyczuwając pod palcami silne, napięte mięśnie, drżące pod wpływem żarliwego dotyku. Wspaniałe uda. Aż ciekawość człowieka bierze, czy chemik potrafiłby kruszyć nimi orzechy.

Ale mniejsza o orzechy. Na pewno potrafiły kruszyć wszelką pruderię, zawstydzenie, niepewność i skutecznie wywoływać gęsią skórkę na ramionach pewnego wuefisty. Nngh, znów to zrobił, drań napinał wszystkie mięśnie, jakby chciał poczuć Kurogane jeszcze bliżej i jeszcze głębiej… A Kurogane, cóż, tracił wówczas grunt pod nogami. Na szczęście tylko w tym metaforycznym rozumieniu.

Przeklęty drań. Jakim trzeba być szczęściarzem, żeby trafić na takiego pięknego przeklętego drania!

Piękny drań wyglądał wyjątkowo w każdych, nawet najbardziej banalnych okolicznościach. Ale kiedy się kochali, wyjątkowość Flourite'a stawała się jeszcze bardziej… wyjątkowniejsza, dlatego też Kurogane próbował chłonąć każdy najmniejszy szczegół, który miał przed oczami. Włosy Faia, teraz wilgotne nie tylko od deszczu, ale i przyjemnego gorąca, kropelki potu zbierające się w zagłębieniach jego obojczyka. Prędzej, czy później, czy Kurogane chciał tego, czy nie, jego wzrok skupiał się na twarzy Faia. Fai uśmiechał się tym swoim leniwym, zadowolonym kocim uśmiechem, Kurogane bezskutecznie próbował uspokoić oddech. Mało, że się uśmiechał, to jeszcze się _gapił_. Gapił się przeklętymi błękitnymi ślepiami, których odcień – Kurogane nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości – był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Najwyjątkowniejszy na całym świecie.

Och, Kurogane znów traci grunt pod nogami, znów gorąco rozrywa go od środka i po raz kolejny zakochuje się w cholernym draniu po same uszy. Zaczyna mu brakować nie tylko tchu, ale i słów, zresztą, nie czas na słowa, więc mokrymi od potu dłońmi chwyta biodra Faia, wchodzi i wychodzi z niego, rytmicznie, coraz szybciej i mocniej. Fai zaciska powieki, koci uśmiech znika, obrzmiałe od pieszczot usta otwierają się do niezrozumiałych słów i wyśmienitych ochów. Sam widok przestaje wystarczać, więc sięga ustami warg Faia. Dostaje to, czego się spodziewał: niezdarne, nieprzytomne pocałunki przyprawione stuknięciami zębów o zęby i sporadycznymi ukąszeniami. Przyciska się ciałem do szczupłego ciała Flourite'a, czuje drugie serce bijące równie szaleńczo, co jego własne. I to wystarczy, aby Kurogane czuł się szczęśliwy. Jest pewien, że Faiowi jest cudownie, jemu samemu jest cudownie, więc… Byłoby dobrze zatrzymać tę cudowność na jak najdłużej, nieważne co mają na ten temat do powiedzenia lokalni mundurowi i inni obrońcy moralności.

Jak najdłużej, ano właśnie. Czas spróbować ochłonąć, zwolnić odrobinę tempo i tulić drania z całych sił do siebie. Hm, trudno powiedzieć, czy Flourite zauważył te starania, bo ani na chwilę nie przestał drapać bruneta po plecach, a jego biodra nadal chętnie i mocno gięły się w odpowiedzi na pchnięcia tych drugich. Wuefista zaś wciąż podejrzewał poważne braki w elokwencji, więc miast szeptać blondynowi do ucha, wziął to ucho w usta. Fai wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy warknięciem, a rozdzierającym westchnięciem. Poprawna odpowiedź, blondas zyskuje bonus w postaci całowania po szyi. Kurogane musi tylko pamiętać, żeby być ostrożnym i nie pozostawić na szyi (ani na żadnej innej części chudego ciała) żadnych trwałych śladów po namiętnym ssaniu i gryzieniu. Szczątkowy zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał wuefiście, że czymś gorszym, niż pretensje o parę majtek, mogłoby być Faiowe zawodzenie o to, że nie może rozebrać się on na plaży przy ludziach. Nie zdążył wycałować choćby połowy tego, co miał w planach, gdy Flourite stanowczo pociągnął go za włosy, następnie ścisnął dłońmi policzki Kurogane, a na ustach wycisnął soczystego buziaka. Po skończonym pocałunku blondas wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego. Tak zadowolonego, że próbował śmiać się pomiędzy sapnięciami. I był to najgłupszy i najwspanialszy śmiech, jaki wuefista kiedykolwiek słyszał.

\- Kretyn – powiedział z uśmiechem Kurogane opierając czoło o czoło Faia.

Fai przyjął tego „kretyna" z szerokim wyszczerzem. W ich związku obrzucanie się inwektywami było na porządku dziennym, mało tego, dawno utraciło na swym pejoratywnym znaczeniu.

Z równym zadowoleniem przyjął to, iż Kuro znów dawał Faiowi okazję do coraz głośniejszych jęków i rwanych krzyków. W których to wuefista Faiowi dzielnie wtórował, jeśli już o tym mowa. Taak, tak było przyjemnie. Odpowiednio i w sam raz. Szybko i intensywnie, bo miejsce nie sprzyja powolnemu, sensualnemu kochaniu się. Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki teraz słyszał był ciężki, łaskoczący w ucho, oddech Kurogane. Mimochodem spostrzegł brak bębnienia kropel o dach. Słońce przenikało szkło i grzało Faia w plecy. Ach. Niedobrze. Muszą się spieszyć, zanim ładna pogoda przywabi niepotrzebnych przechodniów.

Wymiary budki nie sprzyjały planowi, który Flourite próbował wprowadzić w życie. Gdyby tylko mogli odrobinę zmienić pozycję, gdyby tylko budka była o te dziesięć centymetrów węższa, Fai znalazłby odpowiednie, stabilne oparcie dla podeszw stóp, mógłby przejąć kontrolę i zafundować Kurogane TAKIE tempo i intensywność doznań, że… że Kuro-pon nie wytrzymałby więcej, niż piętnaście sekund, o! A teraz… mógł jedynie odsunąć od siebie bruneta, zaprzeć się przedramionami o ściankę, wypchnąć jeszcze bardziej do przodu dolną połowę ciała… i mieć nadzieję, że jego ramiona wytrzymają taki dodatkowy wysiłek. Na szczęście, wuefista prędko domyślił się do czego Fai dąży. Ugiął nogi, złapał pod zgięciami kolan Flourite'a. Zmiana pozycji zadziała, Fai wygiął się konwulsyjnie i krzyknął ochryple. Teraz było naprawdę _idealnie_. Idealnie dobrze, absolutnie błogo. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, uderzając potylicą o szkło i niemal tego nie czując. Niewidzącym wzrokiem zapatrzył się w dach budki. Wkrótce w zasięgu jego wzroku znalazły się też rozgorączkowane czerwone i oczy, gdyż Kurogane zgiął się nad Faiem niemal w pół i praktycznie zarzucił sobie na ramiona jego łydki. Dreszcze rozkoszy przechodziły Faia na wskroś, kiedy czuł gorąco Kurogane głęboko, głęboko w swoim wnętrzu. Kurogane raz za razem uderzał w jego prostatę, Flourite łkał i prosił irracjonalnie, żeby, niech go wszelcy bogowie bronią, Kurogane nie przestawał, ani nie próbował się hamować. Nie hamował się, ani tym bardziej nie miał zamiaru przestać. Wręcz przeciwnie, lepka, gorąca dłoń najpierw gładziła brzuch Faia, by za chwilę chwycić u nasady członka i przesunąć się wzdłuż całej jego długości. Blondyn zakwilił i po raz kolejny wygiął się w łuk.

Doprawdy, będzie wspominał te wakacje do końca swojego życia.

Nie trwało to długo, nim pod zaciśniętymi powiekami Faia zatańczyły gwiazdy, a on sam całkowicie oddał się spełnieniu. Kurogane doszedł zaraz po tym, mrucząc niezrozumiale.

Flourite zmiękł w zupełności, nie siląc się dłużej na samodzielne podpieranie się o szkło. Na ślepo zarzucił ręce na szyję bruneta i cmoknął go w czoło, nim z zadowolonym westchnięciem wtulił twarz w czarną czuprynę. Trwali tak jeszcze minutę, objęci i wstrząsani ekstatycznym drżeniem, nim Kurogane delikatnie wysunął się z Faia. Blondyn skrzywił się nieznacznie. Mało przyjemne uczucie. Co nie znaczyło, że ma zamiar teraz wypuszczać wuefistę spod wszystkich swoich czterech kończyn. Wspomniany nieznacznie chwiał się nieco pod wpływem zmęczenia i sporego ciężaru, który spoczywał mu w ramionach i który najwyraźniej nie zamierzał stanąć na własne nogi. Chcąc nie chcąc, brunet cofnął się o krok, oparł plecami o pleksiglas i po prostu zsunął się do siadu. Flourite skrzywił się ponownie, gdy jego nagie kolana spotkały się z mokrą podłoga, której tak bardzo się do tej pory wystrzegał. Od kontemplowania przykrego drobiazgu odciągnął Faia brunet, który wyciągnął skądś (z kieszeni?) wilgotną pulpę chusteczki higienicznej, wytarł nią twarz Faia, a potem pobieżnie przetarł jego pierś i brzuch. Pulpa wraz z zużytą prezerwatywą zostały wywalone za drzwi budki, gdzie popłynęły wartko, niesione nurtem jednego z wielu ulicznych strumyczków.

Po dobrze wykonanym zadaniu wuefista zapiął rozporek, oparł się plecami o szkło i obdarzył mężczyznę zasiadającym mu na kolanach pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem.

\- Nie zachowuj się, jak obrzydliwiec i troglodyta, Kuro-chan. – Pouczył go blondyn protekcjonalnym tonem. – Nie jesteś u siebie. Nie śmieć.

Domniemany troglodyta wzruszył tylko lekceważąco ramionami. Bez zbędnych ceregieli chwycił pod brodą Faia i złożył na jego ustach krótki, serdeczny pocałunek.

\- Nadal jesteś obrzydliwcem, wiesz? – Mruknął Flourite nieszczególnie przekonanym tonem. – Ale fajnie było. Dzięki – dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Mhm, do usług. I nikt nam nie przeszkodził... Do kogo ty machasz?! – Krzyknął z nagła rozpaczliwie, widząc, że Flourite szczerzy się i pozdrawia kogoś (?) znajdującego się za plecami Kurogane.

\- Do nikogo~ Chciałem zażartować~

\- Niech cię diabli! Gacie byś lepiej założył!

\- Nie chce mi się. Poza tym, bez bielizny będzie mi nieprzyjemnie. – Tutaj Fai rzucił spojrzenie z pocztu „to wszystko twoja wina". – Będzie obcierać.

\- Załóż chociaż to… – Kurogane sięgnął do sławetnego kąta i naciągnął na Flourite'a T-shirt w marnej próbie przykrycia jego gołego siedzenia. Dostrzegł, że mężczyzna, nieco skonsternowany, ale jednak uśmiechnięty ponownie czemuś macha. – Wypadasz z formy, głupolu, nie dam się nabrać dwa razy pod rząd na ten sam dowcip – parsknął nonszalancko.

\- Machałem do pani z zakupami, która bardzo się nam przygląda. – Wytłumaczył pogodnie Flourite.

\- C-co?! – Kurogane odwrócił się gwałtownie i owszem, zobaczył panią z zakupami, która przystanęła na chodniku i obserwowała budką z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili zawahania zdecydowała się nawet na niepewne odmachnięcie.

\- Wstawaj i zakładaj spodnie, ale już! – Wprawnie niczym szkolony _ninja_, brunet włożył koszulkę, a potem prędko wziął się za Faiowe sandały. – Albo nie, najpierw załóż spodnie i dopiero potem wstań!

\- Bez paniki, bez paniki…! – Odparł lakonicznie Flourite. Nie wykazując większego zainteresowania dał się postawić na nogi i pozwolił, aby Kurogane wbił go w spodnie. Dorosły facet ubiera innego dorosłego faceta. Zabawne.

– Oj. Zaczyna boleć mnie głowa. – Fai zmarszczył brwi z wielkim skupieniu. – Dobrze, że dopiero teraz – parsknął głupkowato.

\- Nie waż się być chory…! – Ostrzegł go Kurogane.

Flourite zezwolił sobie na ostatnie ogarnięcie wzrokiem miejsca ich spontanicznej miłości, nim wysnuł ciąg radosnych spostrzeżeń:

\- Szkoda, że nie mamy przy sobie telefonów! Świetne _selfie_ byłoby z tego! Dwie zmokłe kury… czy może koguty? w swoim gniazdku miłości~ Łapiesz, Kuroro? Kury to ptaki, a ptaki budują gniazda!

Plecak wypadł z ręki wuefisty.

\- Ty bredzisz! – Wydukał zszokowany. – …to znaczy, chyba bredzisz, w sumie cholera cię wie!

Podszedł do Faia, położył dłoń na jego czole.

\- Masz gorączkę! Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy! Idziemy szukać apteki! – powiedział, łapiąc blondyna za rękę. I wyciągając go z budki.

\- Ale wrócimy tu jeszcze kiedyś! Po _selfie_!

\- Tak, tak, wrócimy. – Zgodził się wuefista dla świętego spokoju.

\- A może na _selfie_ się nie skończy, szkoda marnować taką dobrą miejscówę~

Brunet mimochodem obejrzał się na nieciekawą budę. „Dobra miejscówa". Niech będzie…

Buda budą, a Faiowi nie tylko plączą się nogi, ale i znów serdecznie pozdrawia przechodniów. Czy to wynik gorączki, czy tylko zwyczajowej euforycznej głupoty – trudno powiedzieć.

\- Co cię opętało z tym machaniem do ludzi, których nie znasz…? – Zamamrotał, łypiąc nieprzychylnie na Faia. – Zabraniam!

\- A budce pomachać mogęęę?

\- Możesz.

Flourite sapnął uszczęśliwiony.

\- Do zobaczenia~ – Zawołał tkliwym głosem. – Jeszcze się spotkamy~


End file.
